The present invention is disclosed at least in part in Provisional Application serial No. 60/297184 filed Jun. 11, 2001 and priority is claimed based upon the Provisional Application. The present application is a continuation in part of co-pending application Ser. No. 10/128386 filed Apr. 23, 2002 which in turn claims priority of Provisional Application serial No. 60/285623 filed Apr. 23, 2001.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,309 discloses at the abstract “This invention relates to a tapered finishing reamer”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,437 discloses at the abstract placing a cannulated reamer over a centering rod. See also FIG. 3.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,121 discloses a tapered reamer having a guide portion. See FIG. 1 and FIG. 1a.